beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman, (real name Bruce Wayne), is a billionaire and vigilante who prowls the streets of Gotham City at night, along with his sidekick, Katana, fighting crime. Biography The Batman is; in his everyday identity, Bruce Wayne, a wealthy business owner living in Gotham City. Wayne averts suspicion by acting the part of a superficial, dull-witted playboy idly living off his family's fortune (amassed through investment in real estate before the city became a bustling metropolis) and the profits of Wayne Enterprises, his inherited conglomerate. Wayne supports philanthropic causes through his nonprofit Wayne Foundation but is more widely known as a celebrity socialite.In public Wayne pretends to be a heavy drinker, using ginger ale to suggest champagne and liberally serving intoxicating beverages to guests that he never actually consumes himself. In reality, he is a strict teetotaler concerned to maintain top physical fitness and mental acuity. In public Wayne appears frequently in the company of fashionable women to encourage tabloid gossip. In reality there is less than meets the eye: though he leads an active romantic life, crime-fighting activities account for most of his night hours. Bruce Wayne's calculated persona as a vapid, self-indulgent son of privilege finds literary precedent in Sir Percival Blakeney, hero of the the Scarlet Pimpernel stories by Baroness Emmuska Orczy (1903), and Don Diego de la Vega, hero of the Zorro tales by Johnston McCulley (1919). Like Wayne, Sir Percy and Don Diego are each members of gentry who invite contempt by publicly playing the fool. Also like Wayne, each performs heroic deeds in secret and marks his work with a signature symbol. The name "Bruce Wayne" was chosen for certain connotations. According to co-creator Bill Finger, "Bruce Wayne's first name came from Robert Bruce, the Scottish patriot. Wayne, being a playboy, was a man of gentry. I searched for a name that would suggest colonialism. I tried Adams, Hancock...then I thought of Mad Anthony Wayne." Writers of Batman and Superman stories have often compared and contrasted the two. Interpretations vary depending on the writer, the story, and the timing. Grant Morrison notes that both heroes "believe in the same kind of things" despite the day/night contrast their heroic roles display. He notes an equally stark contrast in their real identities. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent belong to different social classes: "Bruce has a butler, Clark has a boss". T. James Musler's book Unleashing the Superhero in Us All explores the crucial role played by wealth in the Bruce Wayne story. Modern stories tend to portray Bruce Wayne as the character's facade and the Batman as the truer representation of his personality (in counterpoint to the post-Crisis Superman, whose "Clark Kent" persona is the 'real' personality, and "Superman" is the "mask"). In Batman Unmasked, a television documentary about the psychology of the character, Associate Professor of Social Psychology at the University of California, Los Angeles, and an adjunct behavioral scientist at the Rand Corporation Benjamin Karney, notes that the Batman's personality is driven by Bruce Wayne's inherent humanity; that "Batman, for all its benefits and for all of the time Bruce Wayne devotes to it, is ultimately a tool for Bruce Wayne's efforts to make the world better". Will Brooker notes in his book Batman Unmasked that "the confirmation of the Batman's identity lies with the young audience. He doesn't have to be Bruce Wayne; he just needs the suit and gadgets, the abilities, and most importantly the morality, the humanity. There's just a sense about him: "they trust him. and They're never wrong". Personality Batman, in most of his incarnations, is a dark and grim hero with a personal vendetta against criminals. Traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents from him. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people that aren't Alfred, or Katana. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, superficial, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: 'Due to years of training. Batman represents the peak of human conditioning. He is strong enough to bench press over double his body weight, fast enough to outrun the finest Olympic athlete, and even be able to be tougher than the biggest heavy-weight boxer. Batman also possess remarkable agility, reflexes, flexibility, stamina, healing and a high longevity. Abilities *'Indomitable Will: Under no circumstances would Batman ever give up. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: '''Due to years of training. Batman is a master hand-to-hand combatant and a master martial artist, the only person who has ever defeated him In a fight was Ra's al Ghul, despite being defeated by him, Ra's praise Batman; when he said, "you are a worthy opponent". *'Free Running/Acrobatics/Gymnastics/Stealth:' Batman is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. *'Ventriloquist:' Batman can easily disguise his voice, so no one will figure out he is Bruce Wayne. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. *'Genius Intelligence Level:' Batman is very intelligent and calculating. Equipment *Batsuit *Utility Belt *Bat-mobile *Bat-cycle *Bat-computer *Bat-arangs Friends' and Enemies ' Friends *Alfred Pennyworth *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Jim Gordon *Barbara Gordon *Metamorpho *Man-Bat *Ava Kirk Enemies *Professor Pyg *Mr. Toad *Magpie *Anarky *League of Assassins *Silver Monkey *Lady Shiva *Ra's al Ghul *Humpty Dumpty *Metamorpho *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *The Ghosts *Cypher *Killer Croc *Harvey Dent *Deathstroke Quotes *"Two shots left...Make'em count." *(Thug)"You said the backup gun was my best bet!" (Batman)"I lied." *"Let the tests begin." Gallery Tdfvfugd001.jpg|Behind the scenes of ''Beware the Batman. Images2.jpg|In the Batmobile. Tumblr m7mhce5k7B1rr0x4wo1 1280.jpg|Official Artwork. O0iF0.jpg|Concept Artwork. magpie and batman.jpg|Batman and Magpie. Beware-the-Batman-gordon.jpg|First meet of Batman and Jim Gordon batpod.jpg|Batman on Batcycle. Beware-the-Batman-01-600x337.png beware batman lego.png|A Beware the Batman variant Lego Figure. Batsuit.jpg Batman and Katana.jpg|Batman and Katana. Ooooh!!!.jpg BatmanSimonStagg.png|Batman was threat to Simon Stagg. Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.47.56 PM.png|Batman saves Barbara Gordon. Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.49.20 PM.png|You're a hero, I'm avenger and that the roles, which we are playing!. Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 10.24.01 PM.png|Bruce Wayne is captured by Bethanie Ravencroft and Silver Monkey. Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 10.31.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 10.26.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 10.14.41 PM.png|Batman vs Ra's al Ghul. Cypher Batman.png BtB-get-out-of-my-head-leave-my-brain-alone.png BruceWayne SilverMonkey.png Magpie mind control 3.png|Batman sees Magpie mind controlled by Cypher Bruce & Ava.jpg Just wanna talk.png|Batman and Tobias Whale First members of Outsiders.png|Batman with Katana and Metamorpho Be3.png|Batman VS Anarky Beware-the-Batman-Man-Bat.png|Batman VS Man Bat Beware-the-Batman-Choices.png|Batman VS Killer Croc Beware-the-Batman-Alone.png|Batman VS Deathstroke Beware the batman s1 ep12 1144880459.jpg BTB Secrets Screen 05.jpg Videoplayback 1070361.jpg Videoplayback 1050633.jpg|Lady Shiva VS Batman Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Characters Category:Non super-powered Category:Rich Category:Outsiders Category:Supers Category:Animal-Theme Category:Fight with Martial Arts Category:Mind-controlled by Cypher Category:Half-faced Category:Good Guys Category:Beware the Batman